Invenire Animi
by araceliaragon
Summary: 'Invenire Animi' or 'Discovering True Feelings'. When Gale gets whipped Katniss realizes how vital Gale is to her. As Gale mends from his injury Katniss becomes aware of how she feels towards him. And as the 75th Quarter Quell Hunger Games approach, things between Peeta, Gale and Katniss start to heat up.
1. Chapter 1: Anguish

So basically this story is going to be about how Katniss starts to see the sense in her and Gale becoming a couple and she begins to connect all the little hints from Gale previous to the Games and starts to appreciate all he's done for her and will do in the future... so yeah, enjoy.

~xoxo k~

* * *

The crack of the whip is as undeniable as the cry for help following it. No matter Peeta's protests, I do not stay quiet, I do not stay still. "Peeta, what the hell is going on?" I basically writhe back and forth, going up on my tiptoes and looking over people's heads and shoulders. There is another metallic snap and a gut wrenching plea.

"Katniss, go home." Peeta ordered me, looking highly distressed from his perch on a turned over crate. I shake my head defiantly. He sighed and it made me drop my attitude. "Katniss, it'd be best if you went home." I scrutinized his sincerity; after all, Peeta only ever does things for my benefit, but the way his expression was guarded and the way he seemed to be ready to hold me back from approaching the scene any further, piqued my interest.

I nodded, not actually about to follow his instruction. _Snap!_ His head shot up to the front of the tight crowd and he winced. While distracted I took off, weaving my way through the crowd ignoring the bad butterfly feelings arising in my stomach and ignoring the ominous comments people were making.

"She's only going to make things worse for him."

"What are you doing here girl? Trying to get him killed?!"

"She isn't going to take this well."

The anxiety could not have built up any quicker and by the time I broke through the front of the mob my heart was pounding in my ears and all the blood was rushing to my head. I felt like my world was starting to sway… and I guess it could be the fact that I just had an unhealthy surge of adrenaline or it could be the sight in front of me.

"Gale." A sob escaped my lips. "Oh my god." And I ran forward towards him. Gale, tied to the post, his back covered in dark burgundy blood, pooling around him, head sagged, whimpering. I ran forward to comfort him, to protect him, to be there for him.

But I didn't take in to account the peacekeeper already coiling back the whip for another lash. Hot, white, searing pain flashed through my vision. And it just added to my dizziness. "Get out of the way!" The man ordered. I stumbled, my hand flying to my face, a frown already glued to my expression. The pain wouldn't cease so it took me a minute to gather my bearings.

"No." I said as strong as I could, once the pain subsided to a manageable throb. To me I sounded strong, but I wasn't sure if my voice was louder than a whisper. I was basically in shock.

Seeing my best friend, on the verge of death brought me to tears. I didn't know how long he had been here, facing punishment. And even if our last conversation hadn't ended on the best of terms, I still cared about him and I wasn't going to let any irresponsible thing—whether it being something he did or something others did to him—hurt him. "I'll tie you up too." The peacekeeper threatened. "Beat you forty times. Back off!"

"You back off!" I fought back, bringing my hand down from my cheek. He growled and took an aggressive step forward. I turned my back to him and began to comfort Gale. He was mumbling quietly and his breathing was labored. "Gale." I cried, hands reaching out towards his back unsurely. "Gale, it's okay. You're going to be okay." I touched his shoulder gingerly and he roared in pain. I shot backwards, not enjoying the sound of his anguish. A tear left my eye.

I felt myself get ripped away from Gale's side and I cried out. "You interrupted his punishment for committing a federal offense. I ought to whip you too." His voice was mildly calmer and I looked back to where he had been standing. In his place was Peeta, standing solemnly and sad, looking down at me and Gale with genuine pity.

Had Peeta brought sense to this obviously new peacekeeper who was not at all maintaining the peace? I brought my hand up to wipe the tears from my eyes. I felt Gale's blood smear on my face the way there.

"Peacekeeper Thread," Peeta said from the side, voice loud and strong. "…this man meant no harm, and no harm should come to him. I suggest you scatter this crowd and let us be on our way." Peeta was authoritative and ordering and Thread seemed to get the vibe. He moved me to the side and cleared his throat announcing to the crowd:

"You all are under curfew, get out of the streets and be in your houses by eight. If anyone dares step out of line they will be shot on sight immediately!" I looked at the man with disgust taking on my features and he saw my face. "You better clean up this mess and get him out of here." His voice was low and predatory.

"Yes sir." I agreed gratefully and clambered over my own feet to get back to Gale. "Gale?" I tried. No response. "Gale? Gale, are you awake?" My nose started stinging alerting me that I was about to start crying all over again. "Gale, please." I begged. "Stay with us Gale." I felt other hands come to help me untie him because I obviously was a useless wreck. The people helping were people I knew from the Hob. I could tell Sae's grandmotherly hands resting upon my shoulders were ones of condolence and not pity.

"Sweetie, he'll make it. He's a fighter." I nodded weakly. "He'll fight for you."

"Sae, what happened?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and looking up at her. She cooed at me and pulled me up off the ground.

"Gale brought a turkey to Cray's house." She started. I raised an eyebrow and she understood my question. "It's not Cray's house anymore." She said with sadness lacing her voice. "Poor boy, so unsuspecting… Thread didn't even give him time to explain himself. Got thirty lashes in before Darius stepped in. Another ten before you got there."

Sae was speaking so fast, and I couldn't keep up. More to myself than for her I repeated: "Cray's gone, Thread is the new head peacekeeper, Gale showed him the turkey and it wasn't Cray? It was Thread?"

"Mmhmm." Sae nodded. "You go take him back to your mom, get him fixed up." She tutted and then looked at me solemnly. "I'm so sorry sweetie." She gave me a pat on the back and turned me around to where multiple Hob men were carrying Gale towards Victor's Village.

I followed behind, wallowing with pain and shock. _If Gale didn't survive this_—I couldn't even finish the thought. Oh Gale, how could I let this happen? Gale needed to fight through the pain. He had to be okay. It was just a bit of whipping. _Oh hell, Katniss!_ My brain scolded me. _Just a bit of whipping? The man was almost beaten to death out there._ Guilt flashed through me and I looked up at his lifeless body being carried up the porch steps. _At least you saved him._ I reminded myself weakly. God, I was so pathetic and useless. A sob bubbled up through my throat and escaped my lips unexpectedly, and I whipped my head around to see if anybody heard.

As soon as we burst through the door, my mom was bustling with authority. She was clearing the island in the kitchen, getting out strips of linen, sanitary wipes and meds. "Mom." I said trying to catch her attention.

She scuttled past me pushing her hair back from her forehead.

"Mom." I called out again, more urgently this time. "Mom?" I repeated, even louder. She shot out another order at Peeta who stood beside Prim with a worried expression. "Mom!" I finally shouted.

Everyone paused and looked over at me. "What now Katniss?" She sounded impatient.

_I need to talk to you. _"Is there anything I can do to help?"

She sighed and put her hands on her hips in a tired manner. "I need everybody out of here." I stuck my hand up in protest. "Even you Katniss." And then she got back to work. "Prim, you know what to do?" Prim nodded.

As everyone cleared, Peeta and Haymitch decided to stay behind. "Peeta, can you go get Hazel for me?" I whispered, not trusting my voice to remain steady any louder. He nodded and kissed my forehead. I couldn't keep eye contact with Peeta while Gale was in the room.

I shouldn't have even suggested running away. I knew it was stupid and of course, only Gale was the one who would show me the sense in staying. But it's hard to see my actions reciprocating negatively across Panem. I don't want to be the cause of hundreds of deaths. Some part of me knows that I'm still stuck in this game, that I'm still a piece to be played with… and I just don't know how important I am to win. I look up at the ceiling, the stinging of tears burning my eyes. I take a deep breath and try not to think about Snow or anything else of that evil. But gosh, I want to leave the district so bad.

I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to try a life in the safety of our woods. I wasn't kidding Gale around when I told him that I thought that my feelings could be different if it were different circumstances. If we were to leave, we could stay at the cabin. We knew it was abundant in animals and plants, there was a source of fresh water and Twill and Bonnie said that it was on the way to District 13.

District 13. The possibility of freedom there couldn't be more bittersweet. How was I to trust what they were saying? How could I get the Hawthorne's and mom and Prim there without any government official noticing? The Capitol was obsessed with Prim and our new cousins. Would Gale be up to the trip if he knew that there was something out there?

You see, I learned a little something during our stop at the Capitol. Plutarch Heavensbee, the new head game-maker, told me as we were dancing with his sweaty hands on my hips that District 13 was alive and flourishing getting ready to take down the Capitol at just the right moment. He had whispered in my ear right before his watch lit up bright gold that he would be waiting for that moment, watching me. Then he had left for a meeting. "Keep this little talk on the down low darling." And he walked away before the song had even ended.

"Arrrgghh." Gale gurgled out, catching my full attention. Prim had injected him with a morphling needle. Brought back to the present so immediately I started choking on sobs watching him wince and grit his teeth in immense pain. "Hurts… so… bad." He spat out, a bead of sweat appearing at the top of his brow.

I hopped off my perch and jumped to his body, ignoring the numbness of my ankles from sitting cross legged so long, hands cradling his head gently. "Where does it hurt Gale?" I inquired anxiously, eyes searching for the source of his pain.

Gale's eyes fluttered open and my breath was caught in my throat. "Everywhere Catnip." He answered.

This was my entire fault. If I hadn't been stubborn in the woods this wouldn't have happened. If I could've advocated my feelings better this wouldn't have happened. "Gale, oh my god, I'm so sorry." I wailed, clutching the forearm that was resting near his head.

"Me too."

I quickly grabbed a chair from nearby and sat down on it, grabbing his arm again. I brushed my thumbs back and forth against his arm and let the tears drip down my face.

I don't know how long I spent staring at his face, but when I snapped out of it I was the only one in the room. I didn't even know if Hazel had come in. I loosened my tight grip on Gale's forearm and put my head against it instead, my face inches away from his unconscious one. While he was sleeping I got to enjoy the view of him the way I normally never got to.

I admired the angles of his cheekbones, the way his jaw kept clenching and unclenching, and his long, dark eyelashes resting against his cheek. I brought my hand up to his dark hair which was shorter than I had last saw. Even though he had cut it—probably for convenience in the mines—it was still long enough for me to wrap my fingers around and hold tightly. Gale was really handsome.

And the more I thought about why I wasn't okay with just casting off Gale and fully devoting my attention to Peeta, the more I realized that I never let Gale leave easy or give up on me because I didn't want him to leave and never want anything to do with me. I may not have realized before, but subconsciously I must have been warding off girls from school, subconsciously tagging him along because I wanted him there, because I probably needed him here. I needed Gale.

Yes at first he was a just a hunting partner but he became a friend, and then a confidant and now there is no word to describe what he is to me. All I actually know and can voice in words is that he's more to me than any other human being on this planet.

I think back to eight or so months ago when I was over at his house and he was out in the backyard with Rory and Vick messing around. Hazel had just handed me a mug of tea and sat down in front of me at the kitchen table. "You know what I've noticed Katniss?" She asked.

"Hmm?" I was still watching Gale interacting with his siblings. Whenever I saw him with them I would realize how amazing a father he would be. I was going to be envious of the lucky girl who ended up with him.

"Katniss." She called and I tore my gaze away from the scene.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what I've been noticing?" She had repeated.

"What?"

"You and Gale have a connection most couples don't even have." My eyes had widened. _Oh god, not this conversation again._ I had thought, but not very seriously. As much as I hate to admit, I actually really liked hearing what other people thought about me and Gale. It was really interesting hearing how people thought my life was going to be. I had let her continue. "I think if you two were ever to explore that direction, you both would be extremely happy."

"I think so too." I had let it slip out. I seriously wanted to wipe that smirk off of Hazel's face.

Hazel had been on to something back then… and I guess I'm finally starting to realize that she's right. Gale and I would make a great couple. And suddenly… I started humming.

"Catnip?" I looked straight into those impossibly light blue eyes and smiled.

"Gale." My voice was inviting and strangely gooey.

"Catnip? Are you okay?" His voice was concerned and I laughed loudly with a huge smile on my face and tears glistening in my eyes. I didn't even realize I had been crying.

"You're the one who's been dead to the world for hours and you're asking me if _I'm_ okay?" I laughed again. _This is why I love him._ I added easily. But then I realized I had thought that so easily when I few minutes ago I was barely thinking about him and just thinking about Snow and District 13. "I'm fine Gale, I'm completely fine." But unfortunately my voice cracked on his name. He struggled to move and I tried to keep him still. "Don't move Gale." I ordered him. "Let the medicine set."

He didn't try to get up anymore but he brought his other arm around to stroke my cheek. "I don't think you're fine." He said in a small voice.

"You're not either." I pointed out.

He nodded. "But I'm fine physically."

"What?" He was not in good condition. His back was literally a slab of meat. I was surprised he was even talking right now. The pain had to have been unbearable.

"Emotionally, I'm actually unsettled."

"What do you mean?" I reached out and stroked his chin. _What the hell Katniss?_ I asked myself while enjoying the rough feel of his stubble. It seemed that Gale is also questioning my motives but somehow pleased by it.

"Are you also on morphling right now?" He mused with a laugh and I shook my head placing my hand down gently on his arm where my head was laying. "I mean that I found out that you knew I loved you, but I still don't know if you love me."

My high spirit immediately ceases. "Oh." I sigh. "That."

"I just need clarification Katniss." ... And he sounds so tired as he says it, that I have to tell him to take it easy.

"Gale you need to get better as fast as possible. We can talk about this later when you have more energy. You should rest."

"We can't talk about this later. It's a pressing issue and I won't be able to sleep without an answer." I stop and chew my lip thoughtfully. I can't answer him tonight, even though I've had my epiphany I still don't have an actual coherent answer about how I feel for him. I want to tell him how much I care about him. That I do love him but this just isn't the right moment, it isn't the right setting.

His gaze focuses on my lips and he sucks in his breath. "Gale," I start almost warning.

"Please Katniss." He begs looking back into my eyes again. "It sucks not knowing." He says with an underlying tone of anger.

"When I said 'I know' it was because," I stopped.

"Kat," He gritted his teeth again. "I love you."

"I was in shock. I've always known that you've loved me; it was just entirely different hearing you say it out loud. I love you too you know?"

The smile that broke through his face was the most brilliant thing I had ever seen. "I know." And I smiled too.

The hand that was resting against my cheek cupped around the back of my head and he brought me closer to him. A little awkwardly he brought my lips down to his and pressed them gently against his. "That was sweet." I noted with a small bit lipped grin.

He chuckled. He sounded so much better than a few minutes ago and after relishing the kiss I now started relishing his health… and the fact that I'm the one who's making him heal so much faster. "It was sweet," he agreed. "… but the next one is going to be so much better."

I put my head back down next to his and just gazed into his eyes because I didn't want to admit that I was actually looking forward to that next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Uncanny

I'd say that everything from here on out is going to have an element of humor. A shout out to _Liz 1974_ because she Reviewed, Followed and Favorited all of my old account's stories and this one too. Oh and is a disclaimer necessary if everyone knows that everything belongs to Suzanne? Enjoy.

~xoxo k~

* * *

In the morning I was awaken by Buttercup's disruptive mewling. "The _hell _Buttercup?" I growled lifting my head slowly. As I straightened I began to experience the soreness of sleeping in a chair. I stretched my back, purring as the different knots began to come undone. As I leaned back I looked at my makeshift pillow and made a small noise of amusement when I saw that it was Gale's palm. Poor guy, his hand was probably numb. I smiled and looked at his peaceful face and noticed how he looked so much more at ease when asleep. I traced my finger down the contours of his face.

He rumbled in his sleep and began to shift. I took my finger off and put it on my lips thoughtfully. I didn't want to wake him up, I really didn't, but I couldn't help myself.

"Gale?" I whispered. "Are you awake?"

"No." He answered voice heavy with sleep. I grinned as he kept his eyes closed. "Let me rest woman." I couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up through me. I checked his back first before I settled my chin down on his arm for another quick nap… and sure enough within a minute he was snoring lightly.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. I figured it was either Haymitch or Peeta so I didn't bother to go welcome them in. (They knew where the key was hidden.) But the knocking persisted. I heard my mom come down the stairs to open the door and I shut my eyes quickly. I hoped that my breathing was even and I tuned my ears to hear who was at the door. "Hazelle, come in, come in."

Did Hazelle get to see him last night?

"Is Gale doing any better?" Is how she started off. And by the tone of my mother's response, it seemed that my mom didn't think it was rude.

"Much."

"Oh good." They walked into the kitchen as Hazelle sighed in relief.

"But it probably had something to do with—" She stopped talking and I could feel their gazes boring into my back as they took in our positions.

I should be embarrassed by this, but I'm not. "Gale always rests better with her in mind." Hazelle explained to my mom, and I didn't know what to make of the newfound information. My mom hummed in agreement and bustled around the kitchen to get a pot of tea going.

"That's strange." Mom noted, pouring water into the kettle.

"What is?" Hazelle asked as my eyebrows rose unnoticeably.

"Katniss hasn't slept through the night as soundly as she did last night." Mom started as Hazelle smiled. I felt her glance at me as mugs clinked together in my mom's hands.

"So this is the first time she hasn't had a nightmare?" Hazelle responded to my mom's theory. I heard my mom hum in reply and then Hazelle clucked with a single laugh. Her laugh was lovely, and it distracted me from the annoying fact that my mother had been telling Hazelle about my nightmares about the games. "And she happened to be sleeping next to my boy huh?" I heard the smile in her voice and I didn't like what it implied.

"I think we've settled the new sleeping arrangements then?" I could feel my mom's smile as well. They both laughed and I decided it was time to rouse. "Ah." My mom said. "Good morning darling." They were oblivious to my eavesdropping.

"Good morning." I turned to look at Hazelle. "Hello Hazelle." I came up to her nimbly, hugging her tight. "He's doing much better." I assured her.

"Under you and your mother's care I would hope so." She pinched my cheeks and I swatted it away with a light scowl. Hazelle and my mom laughed at my face.

The laughter diminished and both ladies were content with sitting in the silence, whereas I was squirming under the awkwardness only I was feeling. The kettle began to whistle after a moment and I used the break in the quiet gratefully. "I'm going to go take a shower." I announced, then peeking at Gale just to see if he was in pain. Instead I saw the corner of his lips turn up the smallest bit. Appalled, I spun around, my back facing the contents of the kitchen, mouth agape and stormed off to the bathroom upstairs.

Mumbling under my breath about Gale and I _both_ pretending to be asleep I grabbed my towel, shucked off my leggings and sweater and trotted into the bathroom in my underwear. "God, that was so embarrassing." I muttered, closing the door behind me and turning the water on.

Being a victor, I got to live in a fancy house with indoor plumbing and air conditioning and heating and lighting. So, as soon as I had turned the knob to hot, steam began to rise from the showerhead. I discarded my bra and undies, leaving them atop the toilet seat and hopped into the shower. I undid my braid while my body got used to the temperature and then dunked my head under the water.

I smiled with my eyes closed, renewing in the cleansing. And then I thought of Gale's smirk. But he wasn't smirking at our mothers' conversation; he was smiling at my comment… about the shower.

_Oh, naughty, naughty Gale._ I thought wryly, shampooing my hair.

When I stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in my towel I expected to get gooseflesh from the cold air outside my bathroom, I did not expect to see anyone standing there… and especially not Haymitch… I got the goose bumps nonetheless anyways. "Haymitch!" I exclaimed. "Turn around!" I heard his throaty chuckle and my expression soured into a grimace. Quickly, I scurried into my closet pulling out a fresh pair of leggings and a denim button up. Not bothering to put undergarments on I slipped into the clothing and walked out, my towel wrapped around my hair. I glanced at Haymitch. "I didn't say you could turn around you old hag." I told him, rolling my eyes.

"I didn't say I was going to listen to you sweetheart." I puckered my lips distastefully at his nickname which had decided to stick even after the Games.

"What do you want Haymitch?" I asked bending over to towel-dry my hair. He pretended to think about his question, putting his finger on his chin and then he exclaimed with an O:

"Oh yes, you and your cousin." I closed my eyes in irritation. Every time someone referenced Gale as my cousin I became like this. And even more since last night. He wasn't my fucking cousin, okay?!

"What about me and my cousin?" My voice was monotone.

"I'd be careful around him, girl." He warned. I raised my eyebrows. "You may think he's your better option but not everybody agrees with you on that."

"You're speaking in riddles Mitchy. The point please?" Haymitch growled at me at my nickname for him. I walked to my vanity dresser and picked up my hair brush and began to comb it through my hair.

"I didn't just make Gale a cousin for no reason." He spat out. "Snow saw him during the family interviews and immediately knew that he wasn't just your best friend."

"So why does it matter?" I asked. "The games are over, and so is my relationship with Peeta. I don't love Peeta like I love Gale."

"Because then your berry stunt wasn't an act of love." He paused for emphasis. "It was an act of defiance." I blinked. "Honey, Snow isn't going to let you part with Peeta because then everyone who doesn't doubt your love right now will doubt it and then Snow will be stuck with a dying country."

"All the blood will be on his hands…" I mused. Suddenly, I grinned wickedly and turned around, slamming the brush down on the table. "So then Gale and I _will_ get together and stop this madness once and for all!"

Haymitch growled in frustration. "Sweetheart it's not that simple."

"It is exactly that simple. Plutarch has a plan, I have a plan, you know the plan now all we need is to let Gale in on it." But I failed to remind myself that if Gale and I's relationship was a plan, would it be real? Luckily as soon as I remembered that my breathing slowed and I needed to sit down. "Okay Haymitch maybe it isn't the smartest idea."

"How in the world did you just go from obnoxious to subdued?" He wondered incredulously. I just gave him a look and he snickered. "Ah, finally realized that the relationship would sound insincere to Seam Boy?"

I nodded solemnly.

Haymitch took a deep breath and stared in my eyes for a moment. Something in his brain must have changed because his smirk dropped to a judgmental grin. "It's a good thing that you two love each other." He said. "… And love the idea of throwing over the Capitol even more." There was a wicked gleam in his eye. "I'm going to go call Plutarch to fine out the edges of your plan."

My face brightened and I jumped up. "Hah!" I laughed triumphantly. "I _am_ the Mockingjay!" And then Haymitch shook his head at me muttering under his breath about how uncanny something was.

After he exited my room I waited to leave until I saw him outside my window. I ran down the stairs and came into view of Gale alone in the kitchen. "Nice shower Catnip?" He asked with a sardonic grin. I smacked upside his head with another scowl.

"You are so dirty." I mumbled, finding myself a glass for some orange juice.

"I do work twelve hours in the mines." He sniffed, looking at his fingernails. I laughed and opened the fridge.

"I'm guessing you're feeling better?" I asked knowing the answer.

"I am." He informed me. "But, I would feel even better if you would offer some juice to the poor guy lying on your table."

Smiling on the inside I re-opened the cabinet and pulled down another glass for him. "I have something to tell you as soon as you can sit upright." I said to him, pouring the glass halfway for his and full for mine. I extended the half glass towards him and he shook his head. "What?"

"You got your fair share of this stuff in the Capitol, give me the full glass." I looked at him, wondering how he could be so upbeat while his back was still stinging but nonetheless gave him his full glass of OJ. "Gosh, this is so good." He sighed after sipping. I showed him my agreement with a nod. "What were you going to talk to me about?" He asked after downing the whole thing and holding the glass out for a refill.

As I reached to take his glass our fingers brushed. The electricity running through the contact made me smile like a girl and Gale grinned too when he saw my reaction. "About this." I whispered my voice suddenly weak. Gale's face sagged and I rushed to assure him that it was in a good way. "And something Haymitch told me upstairs." I added just for good measure.

"Oh." He said with obvious relief. "Wait." He paused, gauging my appearance. "Why was Haymitch upstairs while you were _taking a shower?_" His face turned pink.

"He saw nothing Gale." I made him certain. When his face returned to olive toned I continued, "Haymitch came to clear things up with me." I explained. "He wanted to explain why he made you become a cousin."

"And why was that?" Gale was obviously irritated.

"Snow knows why I took out those berries."

"Why does that have anything to do with your mentor cousin-zoning me?" He sounded angry.

"Because if I don't stay with Peeta…"

"Everyone else will also know why you took out the berries." He finished for me. I nodded. He sighed. "Well I understand that so I guess that," he gestured between himself and I. "…whatever we have is going to have to end?"

"No. That's where you're wrong Gale." I said crouching down to his eye level in front of him. "We are going to do whatever the hell we want, and Snow is going to be responsible for all the blood shed during the war."

Gale's ears perked and he tried to sit up. I helped him watching his eyes shine with excitement. "Revenge on the Capitol." He sighed wistfully. "This is what we've always dreamed of Katniss!" He stood abruptly and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I squealed in surprise as his chest breathed heavily and he leaned his head down next to mine. "Gale, your back." I reminded him kindly.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." He shook his head. My arms awkwardly hung out of the embrace because I didn't want to injure him more. Gale sensing my hesitance took my hands in his and put them on his bare chest. "Keep them here." He mumbled in my ear as his arms once again returned clasped on my lower back. I leaned into him now. He inhaled, his face buried in my hair and started rubbing his thumb against my back.

"Gale?" I called quietly. He pulled away to look down at me. Now was the perfect moment to say I loved him. Because I knew I did… and he knew it too. I loved Gale for being there, a protector and guardian, a friend and a confidant. He was gentle and caring but serious and strong. The amazing thing about him was that he pulled it off. And some part of me, I guess, was completely over the moon with getting this attention from him. I adored the way he cradled me close, the way he put me before himself, the way he was taller than me, the way he acted like I was so delicate, the way he knew I was strong enough to fight him whether it being verbal or physical. He knew what I wanted and needed. He knew who I was inside and out and there was nobody else like him out there. "I'm glad you're here."

…A_nd this Katniss, is why you've never had a boyfriend._ My subconscious scolded me. Internally I was groaning unashamedly but on the outside I remained collected and calm, because even though I didn't say what I wanted to, I still said something that was true. "_I'm_ glad to be _here_." He whispered and then he dipped his head down to kiss me.

I couldn't help the small smile as I closed my eyes and felt him relax as I let my lips met his Oh his _perfect, perfect, warm sweet_ lips. It was a small, honest kiss; just barely hinting into the want we both had of getting raunchy with the other. My hands closed into fists against his chest and he pulled away with a small reluctant groaning chuckle setting the butterflies in my stomach free. I was about to start going mental with that sound. Could something sounding so animalistic sound so sexy?

I stopped at that last thought and wanted to face palm. I had never even thought that word to myself until now. What was Gale unleashing in me? "You need to sit down." I said quietly.

"Yeah." He agreed sagging against the table. He kept his grip around my back forcing me in between his legs as he sat. I wanted to put my hands around his neck but there were wisps of cuts crawling up making me thread my hands in his hair near his ears. He closed his eyes against the sensation and my lips trembled in the vulnerable-ness of it.

"Ehem." A voice cleared. "I hate to so rudely interrupt, but mom needed to know when you would be coming home." We both relaxed from our embrace. I turned towards Rory and Gale just held me in his arms, his hands clasped at my navel. I leaned back into his chest as his chin settled on my shoulder.

"Katniss?" Gale inquired smiling at his brother. "When _am I_ returning home?"

"Well Gale, under these circumstances I think it'd be wise if you stayed for a least another evening." Gale nodded, with wide, playful eyes. I turned to Rory. "Let your mom know we have plenty of room for him here tonight." As Rory was deliberating I whispered back to Gale: "I could invite your family if you're not okay with just you being here." I offered because I knew Gale didn't like the generosity the Capitol supplied Victor's with. He wouldn't let me give him money because it was from that 'awful place' as he puts it.

Gale surprised me by nuzzling his head in the crook of my neck. "Just me tonight." He instructed against my skin. Something like fire flashed up through my legs and shot my core as his heavy voice spoke.

"Alright, thank you Katniss. See you later Gale." Rory decided, ignoring our couple's moment. He scattered from the house and Gale and I were left alone again.

"So I think we need to take our mother's up on that sleeping arrangement." Gale suggested. I laughed and stepped away from his long hug. Cold wrapped around my front and I pulled Gale off the table to the living room where he laid down on the carpet near the fire and I grabbed a blanket and made myself snug inside it.

His comment reminded me of this morning and I giggled. "So I'm not the only one who was acting this morning?"

"Naw." He gave me a crooked smile and a flare of lust raced up through me. "But I got a kick out of you fleeing the room." I glared at him and he laughed loudly. "And the image of you in your shower all w—"

"EH! I get it!" I exclaimed squirming uncomfortably. I pulled the blanket around me tighter. "You don't have to go any further."

He gave me a devilish grin. "But I spent a half hour thinking about it." He told me. I felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks. "Want me to tell you what I was picturing?" He didn't wait for my consent and closed his eyes moaning. "Good god, there isn't any word to describe how perfect you must look without any cl—"

"Gale." I warned.

He peeked an eye open at me. "What?"

"Can we change the subject?" I replied bluntly.

"Why?"

"I don't like where this conversation is headed."

Gale laughed. "Alright." He agreed reluctantly. I was reluctant about the topic change too; I quite liked the deepness of his voice as he began to imagine me. Oh my, these thoughts I was having… "Go ahead and tell me more about this plan you and Haymitch have concocted."

And so for the next few hours I told him about our plan hoping that it wouldn't upset him when I mentioned that our relationship would have to go public for the plan to set in motion.


End file.
